


“The Epic Anderson Brother Road Trip of 2013”

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to believe that Klaine will be back together by Blaine's spring break, so that's this canon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	“The Epic Anderson Brother Road Trip of 2013”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to believe that Klaine will be back together by Blaine's spring break, so that's this canon.

Blaine hadn’t even considered what he was going to do for spring break until Cooper called him to ask. He would’ve just assumed a trip to New York, but Kurt was in rehearsals for a freshman showcase and didn’t have any free time to spare, and Blaine already had a flight to see the showcase the weekend if premiered. So that left him free the last week in March. And when Cooper found out that his baby brother was just going to sit at home and watch old movies in his pajamas for his senior spring break, he was appalled.

“Seriously, Blainey, you only get one senior spring!”  
“What about college?”

“… Okay, but by then you’ll be all caught up with Kurt in New York and you’ll be too old and married to do anything fun! That’s it, I’ve got some free time, so I’m coming in and we’re going to do something awesome that week. Got it?”

Blaine knew there was no arguing with Coop once he’d made up his mind, which is why he found himself standing in his foyer with a duffel bag early on the Monday morning of his break.

“Got all your stuff? Tunes for the road? Snacks?” Cooper ticked off the list as he spun the keys to his rental car. After Blaine sleepily nodded, he grinned. “Perfect! Time for the Epic Anderson Brother Road Trip of 2013 to begin!”

“Where are we even going?” Blaine asked after Coop threw his things in the back seat and, in a move he’d perfected since seeing it in a movie in high school, slid across the hood to the driver’s side.

“Well, there aren’t that many fun places near Lima, Ohio, so we’re hitting the closest bit of civilization. Chicago!”

Blaine started to find himself getting excited. He’d had a great time in Chicago last year for Nationals, but with the stress of the competition and the rush to get back for graduation there had been almost no time for sightseeing.

“Oh, wow, Coop, that actually sounds like fun!” Blaine got into the front seat, buckling his seat belt and giving his brother a pointed look before he sighed and buckled his own.

“Of course it’s going to be fun. C’mon, Squirt, you’re with me. How could it not be fun?”

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his big brother. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**

It was so bad. Though they had some overlapping music taste, Cooper seemed to be obsessed with some new group out of LA that sounded more like crying goats to Blaine. That didn’t stop Coop from singing along, though. By the time they hit Indiana, Blaine wished he hadn’t packed his headphones in the bottom of his duffel.

Coop also insisted on stopping whenever there was an interesting landmark. And interesting to Cooper was more like mind-numbingly boring to the rest of the world.

“But that sign said it’s the oldest farmhouse in the county! And you never know, I could get a part as a turn-of-the-century farmer and then this would be research! What do I tell you, B, use everything.”

And how Cooper reacted to every road-side sign.

“Hey Squirt!,” Cooper yelled, elbowing Blaine sharply in his side, “’Anderson’s Antiques.’ Maybe we’re related!”

“Hey, ‘Jesus Saves!’ He’s saving so much, wonder what his credit score is?” Cooper smacked Blaine’s arm. “Get it?”

And of course, Cooper felt the need to read every sign.

When they passed Gary, Indiana and Blaine could just make out the city in the distance, he almost cheered.

“Huh, here already! That really flew by!” Cooper parked in the lot beneath their hotel, stretching and cracking his back, oblivious to Blaine’s disgruntled expression.

“Yeah. Really flew.”

“C’mon, B,” Cooper flung his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, “let’s go check out the room.”

Blaine was tired and stiff and feeling ages older than when he’d woken up that morning. But when they reached the room and Cooper pulled him over to see the view, he forgot all about that.

“Wow…”

Below and around them stretched the city. Skyscrapers that seemed huge to Blaine’s Lima-attuned eyes, streets teeming with cars and people, and a noisy buzz that just made it through the window to fill the silence. He could see some of Millennium Park, full of visitors despite the late March chill. Lake Michigan gleamed in the distance, looking vast and endless compared to the land-locked views in Ohio. Outside of this window Blaine was looking at a city full of life, and just that thought alone invigorated him. Even though he dreamed about going to New York next year, and had been dreaming about it for years, he couldn’t help but feel a connection to Chicago. A bustling city in the midst of Midwestern farmland, it seemed somewhat more manageable, calmer, nicer to Blaine’s suburban sensibilities.

“So I was thinking,” Coop interrupted Blaine’s swirling thoughts, “That we’d walk around the city tonight, maybe Michigan Avenue? We can look into what shows are playing, see if the theatre here is as good as everyone says. Maybe Millennium Park or Navy Pier tomorrow?”

Blaine turned to his brother, hazel eyes still wide from staring out the window.

“Sure, Coop. Anything’s fine.”

“I just want you to have a good vacation. Your last one as a high school kid.”

Cooper reached over to muss Blaine’s hair, but remembered the gel just in time, moving his hand instead to squeeze his little brother’s shoulder.

“Pretty soon,” Coop continued, “you’re going to be too old to want to hang out with your big brother anymore.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, punching Cooper playfully in the arm.

“No way. I’m never going to be that old.”

Cooper grinned, shoving back.

“Nah,” Blaine clarified, “I mean, I’m already more mature than you are. It’s almost like babysitting, really.”

“Oh really?” Cooper’s eyed Blaine mischievously. “I’m immature? Wanna see just how immature I can be?”

Blaine stepped back, putting up his hands in a mock surrender.

“No, really, that’s okay…”

“No, I think you asked for it!” Cooper pounced on Blaine, tickling him just like he used to years ago. The two fell back on one of the beds, Blaine giggling and yelling for Coop to stop.

“No way, Blainey! I have to assert my older brother status!”

“Fine! Fine!” Blaine wheezed while laughing and trying to bat away Cooper’s hands. “You win! You’re the older brother!”

Cooper sat back, deciding to tussle Blaine’s hair despite the gel.

“That’s right. And don’t you forget it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to Coop to wipe his hand. 

“Like I ever could.”


End file.
